


This Is You

by SeltheWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Darkness Around Stiles's Heart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nemeton, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeltheWolfie/pseuds/SeltheWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dreams about the darkness around his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the Hallway Promo for 3B and it gave me a little inspiration. I really like the idea of the show exploring the darkness Deaton talked about. I’m excited to see where they take that with Scott, Stiles, and Allison.
> 
> I’m not sure what the background is for this, but it just came to me and I went with it so have a little bit of Sterek drabble.

This isn't you. 

He disoriented and so damn confused. He has no idea how he got here, but he sees a door with the glow of a bright light behind it down the hallway. There's branches with wolfsbane? Mistletoe? He doesn't know because he can't focus. Everything is hazy and he swears he's hearing things, but he can't focus on what's being said. There's flashes of memories. Flashes so quick he can barely catch the meaning. 

This isn't you. 

Lydia. 

He sees Lydia, tears falling and mouth clenched tight with muffled screams. She's trying to scream like she does when death is at her door. She reaches out for him, but he can't move. Can't think. Can't breathe. 

Allison. 

She's stroking a giant animal with silent tears pulling beneath her eyes. A dog? A wolf? 

There's blood on his hands and how did it get there? 

He swears he sees his father but he's gone as fast as he appeared. 

Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP. 

He stumbles and he's almost to the door. He looks to his feet as a petal falls and sees all the water on the ground for the first time. 

This isn't you. 

He sees his father at the other end of the hallway. His disappointed face is on. "It was you," he spits angry and harsh. 

Hands. 

He sees flashes of hands signing, hundreds of hands trying to push their way into him, inside his head. He runs, stumbles to the door. 

His bloodied hand pushes the door open to a white, brightly lit room. 

Scott. 

Scott is standing before him. Worried. Afraid. He reaches a hand out, placating. "This isn't you." 

He pushes him out of the way. Sees a mirror. Sees himself. 

He sees himself. He knows it's him. Same eyes, same face. His hair is a mess and his chest and arms are full of blood. Blood is smeared from the left corner of his mouth to his chin. 

He leans forward, hands grabbing the sink for purchase, and his eyes are glued to his reflection because he doesn't recognize himself. 

He doesn't recognize himself. 

This is you. 

Derek. 

He sees Derek now too. 

He turns toward him. 

Turns to run into this circle of his arms. 

Into his warmth. 

His green eyes are wide and he looks afraid. 

Betrayed. 

He looks at him like he's a killer. 

He steps forward and Derek steps back. He steps away and shakes his head. 

"This is you." 

He gasps awake, shooting up in his bed and panting hard. The sheets are tangled around him and he's trying to breathe. He feels a hand on his left shoulder and jerks away in fear. 

"Stiles, it's me," Derek whispers, sitting down beside him with his hands up in surrender. Stiles starts to calm then, shutting his eyes and slumping forward. 

"Fuck, Derek, I'm sorry." Derek's giving him a weird look when he opens his eyes, but he pulls Stiles into his arms and lays back against the bed. Stiles takes that moment just to breathe him in and tries not to think about his dream. His heart is still pounding and he still feels that crippling fear, but it's dulled now that he's in Derek's arms. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Stiles shakes his head. He doesn't. He doesn't want to talk about how fucked up he's become. That darkness Deaton talked about…it's always been inside him. It's always been inside him and Scott and Allison but it was buried under everything else. It didn't matter as much before. Now, it was always there. He felt it all the time now. He couldn't escape it like he could before. 

He doesn't want to talk about it. Doesn't want Derek to know this part of him. 

Derek rolls them onto their sides and looks into Stiles eyes. He's searching for something. What, Stiles has no clue, but he's searching. 

Derek knows. He knows about what they did to find their parents. He knows how they found the Nemeton. He knows about the darkness. 

What he doesn't know, is what Stiles sees in his own darkness. He doesn't know those parts and Stiles wants to keep it that way. 

He kisses Stiles, soft and sweet, like a promise. Like a soothing balm. He kisses him until the ache subsides. Until his heart stops pounding and the fear dissipates. He moves a hand under Stiles' shirt and up pale skin until he reaches his heart. He places his palm there, flat and heavy. 

Derek pulls back and presses his forehead against Stiles'. "I'm here. I'm here for you." 

Stiles eyes flutter shut and he breathes normally again. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, just an idea or something.


End file.
